


Pokerface

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [3]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael teaches Ryan how to play poker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokerface

''Don't'' Michael warns Ryan as he shuffles the deck of playing cards.

''I have no idea what you are on about'' Ryan retorts, his lips in a smirk.

''No singing Lady Gaga, I know what you have on your Ipod Ryan. So don't act all innocent'' Michael says dealing the cards.

''Fine, I won't sing'' Ryan huffs taking up a pen and paper. "Are you going to teach me how to play poker or not?" Ryan says twirling the pen like a baton. "Cause once I know the rules your ass is mine"

Michael raises an eyebrow "First of all we both know my ass is yours, you have left enough bruises and bitemarks to prove it"

"Just marking my teritory dude" Ryan says folding his arm across his chest showing off his muscles. Michael stares for a few seconds before getting back to making his point.

"And secondly are you forgetting the fact than I came 10th in that Pokertournement?"

Ryan just snorts "Just explain the fucking rules MP"

***

_It had been three months since him and Ryan had gotten back together, 9 months since the Olympics in London. Michael had realised somewhere between playing golf and flirting cocktailwaitresses that all he really wanted was Ryan Lochte._

_He can still remember the flight and how nervous he had been. It served him right if Ryan didn't take him back. He had been a douche, they both knew it._

_It was late by the time he arrived at Ryan's, he wasn't even sure if Ryan was home, let alone in town. He rang the doorbell and could hear Carter's enthusiastic barking and Ryan telling him to calm down (not that Carter listens to a word anybody says, but Ryan still holds out hope that one day he will listen)._

_The door swung open and he was met by a smiling Ryan. "Glad to see you came to your senses MP, I was worried there for a while"_

_And that was that. He spent the next three months flying up and down between Gainsville and Baltimore._

_They spent the first month fucking, eating and playin Halo. It was in the second month Michael became antsy to do somthing more, not that he didn't like fucking Ryan but he needed something to do with his time. He played a little golf and even took Ryan with him once. Huge mistake, he had let Ryan drive the golf cart, Michael knew Ryan's driving was questionable at best but how much damage could he do with a golf cart? It ended up with the golfcart in the duckpond, a very wet Ryan an Michael and a very angry manager of the golfcourse._

_Michael had finally decided that for him not to go completely insane he needed someone to play poker with. He was dumbfounded when Ryan had told him he couldn't play poker. So he decided to kill two birds with one stone: teach Ryan how to play poker and get him to shut up about him moving to Florida, for a while at least_

****

"So the best you can get is a Royal Flush" Michael says grabbing a pillow and leaning back against the sofa and running his hands through his hair.

Ryan is still scribbling something down on his notepad when he raises an eyebrow.

"I just have one more question" Ryan says placing the pad on the foor and leaning into Michael for a kiss.

"What" Michael asks brushing his lips with Ryan, he can smell the chlorine on Ryan, he never knew what a huge turn on chlorine could be.

"Is a Straight, still a straight if a gay person is holding them?" Ryan leans back and crosses his legs.

Michael grabs the pillow from behind his head and throws it at Ryan.

 

 

Two hours later and Ryan throwing three tantrums and Michael almost cleaning him out Ryan just crosses his arms and pouts.

"Come on doggy, I told you I was good. And you won one round." Michael says pulling Ryan into a hug.

Ryan leans his head on Michael shoulders. Michael runs his hands through Ryans hair.

Ryan just sighs. "I really thought I had good cards. One more round?" Ryan asks runnig his nose along Michael's jaw "I think my luck might be changing"

"Ok, but don't come crying to me when I take all your money" Michael says shuffeling the cards whilst Ryan grabs some beers.

When Ryan returns he has his 'I just had this really good idea' look.

''What are you thinking'' Michael says not really wanting to know the answer, he knew better than to go along with Ryan idea's

''Well, MP'' ´Ryan says leaning into Michael for a kiss ''We could wager other things instead of money'' Michael raises an eyebrow

''What have you in mind, doggy'' Michael says brushing his lips against Ryan's evocking a little moan from the older man.

''Well for a start if i win the next round you have to shave that terrible thing you have growing on your face'' Ryan runs his finger along Michael's jaw.

Michael laughs ''I think my facial hair is going to be safe, but I am afraid there will be a three week ban on the word jeah''

Ryan holds out his hand ''Deal MP''

 

 

''Fuck this'' Ryan says as he throws his cards on the table ''I swear you just cheated, I thought I had good cards'' Ryan takes another sip of his beer. It was not his day. Michael well and truly had beaten him.

''Look'' Ryan says pointng at the notes, which look like a bunch of unreadible shapes, he had taken earlier ''two of a pair beat three of a kind ''

''Doggy, they don't, if you don't believe me google it yourself'' Ryan hufs. ''But you know..'' Michael says with a wicked smile ''I could be persuaded to change my mind about you having to wear my Raven's jumper out tomorrow night''.

''What do you want?''

''Blow-jobs on demand for four weeks.''

Ryan shakes his head ''No can do MP''

''One more round then?'' Michael says pointing to the card ''Winner gets carte blanche''

''Carte what?'' Ryan asks doing his usual confused look that makes Michael just melt.

''It is French, it means the winner can choose what the other has to do''

''I thought Carte Blanche was a dessert'' Ryan replies

''That is Dame Blanche, doggy. Do we have a deal or not?''

''DEAL''

 

 

''Full House'' MIchael says laying his cards on the table

Ryan just stares at the cards on the table and then to the cards in his hand ''Two of a kind'' he whispers

''What, didn't hear what you said'' Michael says holding his had behind his ear for emphasis

''You heard what I said, just tell me what I have to do'' Ryan says crossing his arms.

''You have to move to Baltimore'' Michael says with a wicked smile.

''What'' Ryan says his jaw almost hitting the floor.

''I want you to move in with me''

''In Baltimore?''

''Yes in Baltimore''

Michael smiles as he stands up to tidy up.

''MP?''

''Yes''

''I just really thought I had good cards'' Ryan says pointing to his cards. ''I mean i had a black pair of aces and a red pair of aces''

MIchael stops dead in his trakcs

''What did you say''

''I have two pairs of aces, i mean at first i thought i had four of a kind but they aren't the same colour''

''Ryan, that is four of a kind, that beats a full house''

''Really?'' Ryan just raises an eyebrow and smirks ''Looks like you will be moving to Gainsville MP, better start packing''

MIchael brain starts to go into overdrive when he realises he has been taken for a ride by Ryan.

''Ryan, you knew how to play poker all along didn't you''

Ryan nods

''So is there anyway I can change your mind?''  
   
''You mean blow-jobs on demand for four weeks?''

Michael nods ''Nope sorry MP, you're moving to Florida and you are so becoming my trophy wife'' Ryan chuckles.

''Can't read my, can't read my  No he can't read my poker face'' Ryan starts singing as he heads to the kitchen.

''I hate you'' Michael yells at Ryan

Michael just looks at Carter, who tilts his head. ''Ryan is evil, you do know that don't you'' Carter just blinks and Michael shakes his head. Talking to a dog he thinks he really is spending way too much time with Ryan.

''No you don't'' Ryan replies walking back into the room, naked and holding a can of whipped cream.

''What are you doing'' Michael says admiring Ryan's body

''Just showing you what you can look forward to when you move down to Gainsville'' 

Michael walks over to Ryan and realises that he doesn't even care he has to move to Gainsville, Ryan is worth it.

 

 


End file.
